Naruto Ocs
by Vynush
Summary: Naruto Ocs I've created. If you find one that you like and would want to use in a story, go ahead as long as you PM me the name of the story you're writing and the character you've decided to use so that I can one day read it.
1. Chapter 1

Anime: Naruto

Pairing: N/A

Name: Tsuki Ri (Moon; White Jasmine)

Alias: TsuTsu, Ri-Chan

Gender: Female

Eye color: Royal Blue

Hair color: Black

Skin Color: Pale

Height: 4'11 ft

Weight: 76 lbs

Likes: Animals, Children, Snow

Dislikes: Ninja, Yelling, Death

Dreams/Goal: To live peacefully in solitude

NOTES:

If you wanna use any of my Ocs PM me. This is a simple rough draft Oc for people who need an Oc for their stories but don't want to make one themselves.

THESE ARE NOT THE COMPLETE ORIGINAL OCS I CREATED!

I CUT PARTS OUT SO PEOPLE COULDNT STEAL THE ENTIRE OC IF THEY TRIED!

PM ME FOR THE REST IF YOU WOULD WANT THIS OC

THIS WILL GO FOR ALL OF MY OCS

ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Hiyami

Aka Yami-Chan; Ami-Chan

Female

Age: 13

DOB: February 14

Weight: 104 lbs

Height: 5'1

Eye Color: Same as Orochimaru's

Hair: long black bangs frame her face while the rest of her hair is held in a small bun by a long white ribbon, giving her a high-class look

Likes: Blood, Moonless Nights, Snakes

Dislikes: Screaming Bansees, pervs, Looking Weak

Family:

Orochimaru (Father)


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Umeko

Aka: Ume; Freak; Girl

Gender: Female

Age: 10

Height: 4"8

Weight: 65 lbs

Status: Sickly Problem Child; 3rd In line for the title of Head of their menchant family

Family:

Merchants. A Bunch of Merchants.

Shū (Brother)

4 other unnamed siblings

Looks: long and thick light brown side braid with honey colored eyes and pale skin. Almost every part of her body is covered.

Likes: dreamless sleeping, Shū, Dango, Art

Dislikes: Visions, Name Calling, abandonment, heatwaves

Past: Umeko is bron knowing the entire future of the Naruto World and everyone in it. However, almost every night she gets visions of the future (some clearer than others). She also gets visions when her skin touches another person

Abilities:

Chakra Control: 3/10

Chakra Type: Water

Stamina: 5/10

Ninjutsu: 0/10

Genjutsu: 0/10

Taijutsu: 3/10

MedJutsu:0/10

Elemental: 2/10

Note: All Medical Knowledge is Physical, not Chakra. Her Medical Knowledge is 6/10


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Kokoro (心) Means Heart, Soul, Mind

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Family:

Distantly related to the Land of Fire Daimyo

(Father) Haru (遼) Remote, Distance

(Mother) Rin (凛) Meaning Dignified

(Eldest Sister) Ayame (菖蒲）Iris

(Eldest Brother) Hideyoshi (秀吉) Outstanding Good Luck

(Older Brother) Jirou (二郎) Second Son

(Older Brother) Susumu (進) Advance

(Older Sister) Kyō (杏）Apricot

(Older Half-Brother) Yuu (優) Superior

(Younger Brother) Ryuu (竜) Dragon

Looks: Short Black hair, Dull Dark Green Eyes, Deathly pale skin

Height: 5'2

Weight: 74 lbs (Underweight; BMI of 13.5)

Likes: Her servants, Children, Mornings

Dislikes: Endless Sleeping, Crying, Being a Disappointment

About Her: Kokoro suffers from a medical condition called Kleine-Levin Syndrome (aka Sleeping Beauty Syndrome) A condion not even Lady Tsunade could fix. She now travels in a caravan with her caretakers and servants, exploring the world. Her reason for doing this is because of how much of life she misses out on when she sleeps. She is also underweight and must constantly eat while awake to regain some of the weigh she lost due to sleep starvation.

Even more: She is seen as a disgrace to her family because of her condition and so, she has official caretakers who watch her. She siblings also dislike her. She visits Konoha for a C Rank escort Team to take her and the travel group to the next village.

Time zone in Naruto: Tsunade is in Power, Sasuke is gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**I originally wrote these Ocs back in January and they've just been sitting hidden in my phone. There is a story idea I had to go with this but I never worked up the confidence to actually write the story and publish it so I'm deciding to put the Ocs here and hope they'll be of some use to someone.**

Naoki Gao _nee Ikeda_ (Means Docile Tree)

Female, Age 24. DOB: 23 November

Height: 4'11

Weight: 84.9 lbs

-Wife to Zoshi Gao

-Mother of 7

-Forced to marry at age 12. Born in a brothel

-Mother was Sumiko Ikeda, a Chunin for Kiri undercover as a worker in the brothel for 2 years when Naoki was born

-Had first child when she was 13

Looks: Short Black Hair, Deep Blue Eyes, Tanned Skin.

Family:

Sumiko Ikeda (Mother, Deceased)

Unknown Father

Zoshi Gao (Owner/Husband, Alive)

Hajime Gao (First Son, First Child, Alive)

Aki Gao (First Daughter, Second Child, Twin, Alive)

Kaede Gao (Second Daughter, Third Child, Twin, Alive)

Mitsuru Gao (Second Son, Fourth Child, Alive)

Isamu Gao (Third Son, Fifth Child, Alive)

Ryuu Gao (Fourth Son, Sixth Child, Alive)

Sora Gao (Third Daughter, Seventh Child, Twin, Alive)

Tori Gao (Fourth Daughter, Eighth Child, Twin, Deceased)

Abilities:

5/10 Taijutsu

1/10 Genjutsu

0/10 Ninjutsu

3/10 Chakra Control

Water and Lightning Chakra Type

Other Abilities:

9/10 Parenting Abilities

6/10 Medical Knowledge

8/10 Instinct for Danger

Past: Naoki's mother was a Chunin for Kirigakure as an undercover brothel worker. Sumiko was working there for about 6 months when she found out she was pregnant with Naoki, however she decided to continue her mission, giving birth to Naoki on the 23rd of November. She kept Naoki's birth secret from Kiri. Sumiko taught Naoki basic chakra control techniques and taijutsu forms when she was 4 years old. Sumiko was then found out by another shinobi and killed. Naoki spent the rest of her years in the brothel until a merchant man named Zoshi offered to buy her when she was 12. The brothel matron accepted and Naoki was forced to marry. She had her first child not even a year later. Naoki now lives as Zoshi's wife/slave. Naoki has had 8 children, but only 7 are currently alive. Tori died from a premature birth.

Zoshi Gao

Male, Age 56. DOB: 12 June

Height: 5'6

Weight: 262 lbs

-Husband to Naoki

-Father of 11 children. 7 from Naoki, 4 from his mistress/concubine

-Born as the heir to very rich and prestigious merchant family. Is now the current head of family.

-Found Naoki when she was 12 and decided she would be his wife after his father had told him the only was for him to become the head of their family is to marry a woman and have a child

Looks: Short Light Brown Hair, Pastel Green Eyes, Overweight

Family:

Zakuro Gao (Father, Deceased)

Rinko Gao (Mother, Deceased)

Ayumi Takahashi (Step-Mother, Deceased)

Zinan Gao (Younger Brother, Deceased)

Reiko Gao (Younger Sister, Alive)

Raiko Gao (Younger sister, Alive)

Atsuo Gao (Younger Half-Brother, Alive)

Naoki Gao (Wife/Slave, Alive)

Kaya Sasaki (Mistress/Concubine, Alive)

Child 1 - 7 from Naoki (Alive)

Tori Gao from Naoki (8th Child, Deceased)

Chikao Sasaki (First Bastard Son/Child, Alive)

Hideyasu Sasaki (Second Bastard Son/Child, Alive)

Imari Sasaki (First Bastard Daughter, Third Bastard Child, Alive)

Miyabi Sasaki (Second Bastard Daughter, Fourth Bastard Child, Alive)

Abilities:

0/10 Taijutsu

0/10 Genjutsu

0/10 Ninjutsu

0/10 Chakra Control

unknown chakra type

Other Abilities:

7/10 Political Power

2/10 Parenting Abilities

6/10 Intelligence

Past: Born into a very high and rich merchant family. As the first and eldest son he was the heir. When his father was sick and close to dying, He told Zoshi that he would name him the Head of the family if Zoshi was able to marry and have a son before he died. If Zoshi couldn't do this, then Zoshi's younger brother, Zinan, would be named the Family Head. Zoshi desperately searched for a prestigious wife, but many families had heard of his temper and quickly declined all marriage questions. Then, Zoshi became depressed. Thinking he would have to give his right as the first born male to his younger brother, he entered a brothel. There he found Naoki, only 12 at the time. Zoshi realized he could buy her as a slave and marry her, thus securing his right as family head. So he did. Less than a year later his young wife gave birth to his first son. Zoshi was named family head and sentenced both Zinan and his wife to death. Now Zoshi and his wife have 7 children. He has also taken a mistress/concubine named Kaya who has given him 4 children. He has only lost one child, a daughter named Tori from Premature birth.

 **Ok This was only 2 of the Ocs. I still have to do the 7 legitimate children, Kaya, and the 4 bastards. Will comeback and edit this...**


End file.
